


Scattershot

by KerisVersaille, SandriaC (SandrC)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (except in passing mention), F/F, Its kinda gay but not at the same time, Multi, OC Central, OC centric, Other, and I love my OCs, and Keris' OCs if she'll let me use them, because Ame Red and Villi are gr9, because i am trash, just OCs, monster gem, monster!Jet, no Crystal Gems, no canon characters, perma-fusion, some of the shipping is purely platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerisVersaille/pseuds/KerisVersaille, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandriaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A runaway Turquoise and their Jet bodyguard hide from the world outside their doors as the war that forced them into hiding has long died out and their Jet has changed into something less than a Gem. They both remain silent, one of vocation and one of occupation.</p><p>Three Pearls, running and hiding from a system that deemed them broken and defective. One was too submissive, one was too small, one was too weak. Together they are strong but they are 'wrong' and they are 'disgusting'. They've been running so long they've forgotten what it's like to be apart.</p><p>An Ametrine who should have died with her charges, the Bloodstone sent to hunt her, and a Villiaumite who should not have survived as long as she has--especially under the circumstances she has faced. The three of them try to find a balance in a world that does not want them, but may very well need them.</p><p>Scattershot. Fragmented. Broken. Perhaps they all can find themselves whole one day. Who knows. After all, Earth has a lot to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. N - The Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerisVersaille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerisVersaille/gifts).



> This could not have been possible without my QP being amazing and talking about her own Gemsonas. Thanks ilu! :)

Turquoise (F1292-C04) ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Behind them were the sounds of battle and war but that wasn't their concern. None of this was. All they needed to do was stay alive and things would work out. The two sides would kill each other off or Homeworld would give up and go away and then that would be that. No more war, no more fighting, no more messages. Their throat ached just thinking about the message they were going to have to deliver this time. Blue Zircon (F2719-C05) was not going to like this.

Trailing behind them dutifully was their assigned Jet (F0515-C13), keeping a respectable distance so as to see any attacks coming, her weapon in her hand. As Turquoise expertly dodged the oncoming blow from a nearby Rutilated Quartz--one so far away from the rest of the battle, no less--, Jet moved in and struck with precision, poofing the Gem without damaging her.  _ Let the Diamonds deal with that one, _ Turquoise thought bitterly as they continued to run.  _ I’m sure the Refinery could use some more sand for tumbling. Despite the ‘imperfections’ that Rutilated Quartz has. _

_ Now _ , they scanned the scarred earth ahead to scout for Blue Zircon,  _ all I need to do is deliver this and I’m done. No more messages. This is the last one _ .

_ Lies _ , their gut told them.  _ You will never escape. This is why you were made. _

_ But it’s not what I’m gonna die for, that’s for sure _ . Turquoise grit their teeth and dug their heels into the ground, leaving scores in the ground behind them. Jet stopped as well, though more gracefully and with less surface damage. She looked inquisitively at Turquoise.

“I’m done,” they whispered, too afraid that their voice would betray them and send the message to everyone nearby. “I’m not going to do this any more. Not for Homeworld; not for the Rebellion. I’m done delivering messages. That’s it.” They looked at Jet who placidly stood there waiting for a command or move from Turquoise. “I’m done. Follow me if you like but I’m done.” Then, in a strange final act of rebellion, Turquoise took in a deep breath and shouted as loud as her gem would amplify.

“ _ ALL HOMEWORLD UNITS WITHDRAW. THIS IS A TACTICAL RETREAT. WE CANNOT AFFORD TO SUSTAIN ANY MORE LOSSES. THIS PLANET ISN’T WORTH THE TROUBLE. SO SAYS THE DIAMOND AUTHORITY _ .”

Elated and afraid, knowing that the message they just blared was intended for Blue Zircon to relay to her troops only, not her troops and the Rebellion, Turquoise started running again.  _ One day, _ they thought, _ there will be a time in which I can stop running. Now isn’t that time, but one day. And then everyone will leave me alone. _

And Jet followed.

* * *

 

Grey Pearl (F1295-C06) quietly stood there as her Moonstone (F2559-C36) called her over. “Pearl!”

“Yes, my Moonstone,” she mumbled.

“Why is it that you came back to my quarters?” She asked. Grey Pearl looked down at the floor.

“I was attending the meeting, as you commanded and Spinel facet three-three-eight-nine cut five told me to leave so I did.”

“Regardless of that Spinel telling you to leave, you are my Pearl and no one else’s. No one can command you other than me.” Moonstone glared at her. “Were this the first time this had happened, I would have told you nothing more than to tell her ‘no’ but this is the third time you have allowed another Gem to command you. I cannot tolerate this Pearl. You are to go to the Refinery. I will assign a Topaz to escort you. Hopefully my next Pearl will only follow my orders.” The doors to Moonstone’s quarters opened and a Silver Topaz walked in and saluted. “The Refinery,” Moonstone commanded.

“Yes, Moonstone!” Silver Topaz saluted again and turned to Grey Pearl. “Come.”

Grey Pearl silently allowed Silver Topaz to escort them from Moonstone’s quarters and to the Refinery without a word. The tears just wouldn’t come.

* * *

 

Sapphire Pearl (F3353-C96) stood there, head bowed, as her Sapphire (F6752-C85) looked her up and down, inspecting her with a shrewd eye. “You know,” she made a small noise in the back of her throat, “at first I thought something was off about you and now that I’ve seen the Indigo Pearl that Blue Spinel has I’m sure of it.” She whipped a single finger at the small gem on Sapphire Pearl’s cheek. “You,” she declared, “Are far too small.”

Sapphire Pearl bit back opposition, knowing that if she spoke out of turn, she would definitely be punished. Her Sapphire continued, her pert mouth pouting as she thought aloud. “Yes. Blue Spinel’s Pearl is much taller and more slender. She has more presence and is more befitting of a Gem of my stature. I think that should be the course of action. Yes,” she nodded and the sinking feeling in Sapphire Pearl’s chest came to settle in her core. “I’ll just appeal for another. My Diamond wouldn’t deny me a new Pearl if I proved mine was defective. Come with me! We must appeal to my Diamond.”

Sapphire Pearl followed her Sapphire quietly, trying to ignore the dread that was consuming her. Her Sapphire was a well renowned Gem and it was unlikely that Blue Diamond would deny her request, appeal or not. Pearls in Blue Diamond’s court were throwaway; those that didn’t make the cut were given to lower ranking Gems to do menial labor and those that were more worthless were sent to the Refinery. She hoped it was the former, not the latter.

Unfortunately it was the latter.

* * *

Crimson Pearl (F1695-C25) stood there, hands clenched tightly around the weapon she hadn’t known she had. She lashed out at the Gem nearest her and struck her with her newly-formed halbard, leaving a gash in her face. She sobbed as she struck again and again. A continuous scream tore from her throat. It just wouldn’t stop. She was so afraid.

She was inexperienced though, and it was easy for her opponent to overpower her and poof her. Citrine (F3549-C06) watched as the gem clattered to the ground, wiping away sweat from her forehead. She looked down at the many cuts she had from her Pearl’s attacks and grimaced. “Weak,” she spat. “In the end you couldn’t even do any real damage.”

Surprisingly enough, Crimson Pearl reformed quickly. It must have been the fear of the Refinery or perhaps that Crimson Pearl didn’t have too much to think about in terms of physical appearance. Citrine had been efficient and utilitarian when designing her. Nacre had been surprised to hear her demands but had created a Pearl that was minimal.. Crimson Pearl was a reward for a job well done and Citrine had wasted her on a punching bag. It wasn’t too much of a surprise that she had broken mentally and attacked her Gem like that. Pearls were not known for their Mohs after all. They were brittle, pretty little things and anyone trying to pull them out of that role was foolish.

After Crimson Pearl would be taken to the Refinery, Yellow Diamond was sure to have a talk with Citrine. At least she could take pleasure in that thought; justice (if such a word was in her vocabulary).

A team of three Wine Topazes walked in and grabbed ahold of Crimson Pearl. They dragged her, silent and unmoving, towards the Refinery. Nacre and two Pearls looked surprised to see the Wine Topazes drag her in.

“Another?” Nacre sighed.

“This one attacked her Citrine,” the Wine Topaz with her gem on her eye replied.

“Citrine Facet three-five-four-nine Cut six? I remember this one.” Nacre looked down lovingly at Crimson Pearl, one of her many hands gently stroking her hair back to reveal her gem. “Tall, simple, sturdy. She wanted you fast and lithe. She was so uncouth.” Crimson Pearl leaned into Nacre’s kind touch, a sense of calm soothing her flighty heart. Then Nacre’s hand pulled away and she gestured to the two Pearls beneath her. “Take her and these two to the Refinery proper. Sapphire Facet six-seven-five-two Cut eighty-five sent hers back again and Moonstone Facet two-five-five-nine Cut thirty-six says this one is too meek for her.” She sneered, “So many defects this turn. It must be something in the Beds. After you three are done, summon that Moonstone, Sapphire, and Citrine here to design their new Pearls. We cannot continue to have this streak of failures.”

If Crimson Pearl had known the word for heartbreak, she would have said that the crushing feeling of having your Mother throw you to the Refinery like some scrap was what heartbreak was.

If Sapphire Pearl had known the value of individuals, she would have run as far as her legs could have taken her and never returned, hiding away forever.

If Grey Pearl had known what courage was, she would have screamed and screamed and screamed until her gem shattered and then she would have screamed some more.

Instead, they acted instinctively, without thought. Crimson Pearl grabbed ahold of Sapphire Pearl and Grey Pearl’s hands and their thoughts were one. One word. One purpose. One existence.

Run.

A tall Pearl emerged from that light, the three colored pupils in its visible eye rolling wildly. The silver pupil drifted to the bottom of the trio and focused on Nacre. Its mouth opened and a layered voice--the voices of all three Pearls--said, “No.”

Its pupils spun again and the blue pupil settled to the bottom of its eye and it ran for all it was worth. Its long legs allowed it to quickly speed ahead of the Wine Topazes and it took the most direct route out of the Refinery--left, left, left, right, then left again--and skidded to a stop when it reached the main corridor.

**_Which way which way_ ** _ Oh Diamond we’re going to be killed oh Diamond oh Diamond _ _ No we must run run run run run _ **_Which way_ ** _ Dead we’re dead _ _ Run it doesn’t matter just run _

It dashed to the left, twisting along corridors and hallway after hallway, bumping into Gem after Gem, ignoring their cries of protest. Scared, they were scared, they were so scared.

_ They’ll catch us and we’ll die _ **_B ut it doesnt matter we’re free we’ve been freed_ ** _ Run just keep running and they can’t catch us _ _ We’ll be cornered and crushed destroyed we’ll die _ **_What are we now we have to live we have to leave find a pad so we can leave_ ** _ But we’ll die _ _ I _ **_’ll protect us_ ** _ And I’ll run _ _ But they’ll catch us we’ll never make it we’ll be crushed _ _ Not if I run _ **_Not if I fight_ ** _ But what if _ **_No what if_ ** _ Just run _ **_Just fight_ ** _ We’ll live _ **_I know we will_ ** _ I trust you _

It ran and ran some more until it found a warp pad. It was worn and unused-looking.  **_No Peridots have been by here to fix it up recently_ ** , it thought, its first thought as one.  **_Never mind that, just run._ **

It stepped onto the pad and a warm light enveloped it.  **REQUEST?** The light asked.

**_Take me away._ **

The light heard and understood. The Topazes found only an empty pad.

Light and shapes and colors never before seen blurred and flew by and splattered its peripheral. It couldn't keep track of everything as the world and what seemed the whole universe flew by in a splash of freedom, happiness, cold, silence, wonderful so wonderful!

It was too much. It split up into three again and they reached out for one another.

“Need,” Grey Pearl gasped.

“Run. Not safe,” Sapphire Pearl cried.

“Afraid,” was all that Crimson Pearl managed before they combined again and, whole, landed at the other end of the warp pad.

“They’ll follow us,” it said to itselves.

“Destroy it,” it replied.

“Pearls don’t have weapons,” it argued.

“We do.” It summoned its halbard, bringing the heavy weapon down in an arc. “I’ll protect us.” It swung the weapon down again and again and again, tearing into the hard composite and breaking it to pieces, irreparably destroying it.

**_Unless a Peridot is sent here with fluorite paste, we should be fine_ ** .  _ We should be fine _ .  _ We can’t unfuse. _

“What do you mean?” it asked, cocking its head and frowning.

“Nacre knows about us. We’re defective. We were meant to be sent to the Refinery but we weren’t. We can’t unfuse now. If we unfuse they’ll get us. Alone we’re weak. Together, as this, we’re strong.” It sounded confused and frantic, on the verge of falling apart both literally and figuratively.

It thought long and hard about this, coming to a conclusion.

“Yes,” it agreed.

“We’re better this way,” it added.

“We can’t unfuse,” it reminded itselves.

“That’s okay,” it decided. “I don’t mind.” And it wasn’t lying.

**_And I wasn’t lying._ **


	2. I - The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ame, Red, and Villi stalk a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keris agreed to co-author this with me! This chapter is hers and every even chapter will be :D I edited it for quality but other than that, this is her writing. Send her love :333

"--up a stupid mountain for some stupid rumor anyway?" griped a grizzled voice from over the side of a ledge.

"Would you rather this be someone from Homeworld who poses a threat to us, or just a silly rumor that is nothing more than a facsimile of the truth?" a second voice sniped derisively.

"Can you both stop bickering and climb?" scolded a third voice. With a soft and partially miffed grunt, the owner of the first voice reached over the ledge, revealing a red hand with dark green stripes. With a heavier grunt the hand pulled up the rest of the body, revealing a relatively tall red and green striped woman wearing military attire from the Revolutionary War. A second hand, this one light red and yellow, reached over the edge after her.

"Hey, pull me up will you?"

"Pull  _ yourself  _ up will you? I don't have the patience for your shenanigans," was the curt response..

"Fine then." Farther down the ledge, the third of the mountaineers sighed wearily. The hand reaching over the ledge glowed with a red light and a small claw like device with a propellor attached appeared from that light. The device crawled down the arm a bit before latching on and starting it propellers. A few seconds later it pulled a woman in a strange lab coat with a large gash in the back of it onto the ledge itself.

"Show off…," the first woman said under her breath, before walking to the ledge and bending down to help her last compatriot up.

"I can do this on my own, _ thank you _ ." Shortly after, a purple glow flashed down the cliff face and the end of a crook staff appeared over the edge. With a great pull, the owner flipped over the edge and landed elegantly on her feet, her shawl fluttering briefly on her landing. She pulled the hood off her face to reveal orange skin, purple hair, and a kind looking smile.

"Okay, so we are all on this stupid cliff. What now?" asked the first woman.

“That’s a great question Red. Villi, what do you suggest?” she asked, turning to face the second of the three.

The second woman, Villi, responded promptly with, "Well, Ametrine, we can either ascend further, or we search for clues in regards to this rumor of monsters. I say we look around here for clues." Villi turned on her heel and started to look around.

"It’s Ame, not Ametrine. If you are going to continue sticking with us you need to get it right. It’s been a century and several decades and you  _ still  _ haven't learned," Red growled.

"Whatever you say  _ Bloodstone _ ." While Villi wasn’t facing Red, she could almost  _ feel  _ her irritating smirk. It made Red furious that Villi just shrugged off her words; so furious that she formed her bladed leg weapon and, in response, Villi pulled an explosive vial out of her gem.

"Calm down, the  _ both  _ of you! We need to see if that rumor is true or not. If it is, then we deal with it as fast as possible; if not, then we report back to the town that it was just a rumor. We don't need this right now, so please stop fighting," Ame implored. In response to her plea the two of them put away their their weapons. "Now let’s get to work and look around," she said with renewed vigor. The trio split up and started looking around the ledge for anything that could be a clue.

It only took several seconds for Bloodstone to give up and plant herself dejectedly on the ground. Ametrine walked around the cliff, examining the walls and rocks that littered its surface.

"Fascinating," she said to herself while running her hands across the wall, feeling its surface for any signs of hidden markings. "This world never fails to amaze me when I truly take time to look at it."

"Yes,  _ fascinating _ , look at all the dirt and rocks, and large strange three fingered imprint in the ground," was the cynical response from Villi.

This, in turn, caught Bloodstone’s attention. "Wait! Strange three fingered imprint on the ground?" She asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"This one here. It's actually quite large and, if you hadn't given up a few seconds into searching for clues, you probably could have found it," she responded rather crossly.

Ametrine pinched the bridge of her nose. She was getting a bit tired of dealing with the two of them fighting but she didn't know what to do about it. "Both of you, don't start fighting again.  _ Please _ , let us just follow these strange prints and see where they lead. Please?" She asked, looking at the two of them pleadingly. The two of them nodded at her, and the trio followed the path of prints down a secret path which lead to a large cavern entrance.

Villi placed her hand over her gem and, with what appeared to be great effort, made a holographic map appear. "Strange. This isn't on the map. We may have found where our rumored monster lives."

" _ No _ , you think?" Bloodstone rolled her eyes. Ametrine didn't even wait for Villi to respond and walked swiftly into the cave, behind her Villi and Red looked at each other rather worriedly, and followed Ame without saying another word.


End file.
